


Подстрочный перевод с древнего языка

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Character Study, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Historical Figures, M/M, PWP, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: «Не знаешь, что делать, повтори кого-нибудь из древних. Его эта метода никогда не подводила. До сегодняшнего дня. Когда, повинуясь то ли порыву, то ли наконец-то сгустившемуся в нем решению, он выложил Мише все о себе».
Relationships: Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Михаил Бестужев Рюмин
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди высокого рейтинга





	Подстрочный перевод с древнего языка

Сумерки сгустились незаметно, как всегда происходит снежным ноябрем. Вот за окошком был белый день – а вот уже вечерняя серость. А потом – и вечерняя синесть, будто капнули в воду парижской лазурью.

Только где в позабытой богом глуши достать чистую парижскую лазурь? То-то и оно.

Так что цвет поневоле получался разбавленным, грязноватым, неверным. И в нем Мишино лицо казалось каким-то отстраненным, хуже: неживым, покойничьим. Даже страшно делалось от того, насколько все в этом лице переменилось, оставив прежними до боли знакомые черты.

Вот, к примеру, лоб – чистый, открытый, со спадающим светлым вихром – тот же лоб. А глубокая продольная морщинка на нем – новая. Не было ее никогда прежде.

Или глаза, отчаянно карие, те же глаза – и не те же. Взрослее и чернее.

Или нос. Заострился, истаял, к кончику совсем на нет сошел.

Или губы… Но не стоит о губах, иначе станет вовсе нестерпимо.

Впрочем, нестерпимо было и без этого. Особенно потому, что Миша сидел так уже, должно быть, часа два, чего с ним никогда прежде не случалось. Он вообще на одном месте усидеть не мог, если приходилось – сам изнемогал и других изматывал совершенно. Как с него мерки на обмундирование снимали – бог весть. Такого только к столбу привязывать – и тогда уж обмерять всего.

Миша был – как ртуть, как солнечный луч, стремительный и яркий: не поймать, не удержать в руках. Да и не стоит держать.

Зная эту его особенность, а еще – неумение долго сосредотачиваться на одной мысли, – Сергей и рассчитывал, что все пройдет безболезненно.

Надежд не лелеял почти никаких. После Мишиного затянувшегося и неудачного сватовства к девице Бороздиной надежд у него не осталось. Но именно после этой мучительной истории он сам настолько – по собственным ощущениям – истончился, истощился, ослаб, начал впадать в такую меланхолическую тоску, что испугался себя – и за себя.

Вокруг поднимался ветер, волоком тащил, волчком закручивал, заставлял принимать решение за решением, делать выбор за выбором, причем почти всегда – немедленно: не оставляет ветер истории времени для раздумий. И вот как составлять планы и готовиться к делу всей жизни, когда ты внутри себя тонок, точно книжный лист, и постоянно как будто болен?

Недавно он прочел у отца Серефима Борзецовского прекрасный перевод Юстиновой «Истории Филиппа». Был там момент из ранних лет Александра – с Гордиевым узлом. Узел невозможно было развязать, зато удалось разрубить…

И поскольку пальцы Сергея уже ныли и саднили от попыток разобраться с собственной намертво спутанной веревкой, он решил поступить, как Александр.

Не знаешь, что делать – повтори кого-нибудь из древних. Его эта метода никогда не подводила.

До сегодняшнего дня. Когда, повинуясь то ли порыву, то ли наконец-то сгустившемуся в нем решению, он выложил Мише все о себе. О себе говорить было не то, чтобы трудно, а скорее тревожно и странно. Как будто давно очевидные, навязшие в зубах истины повторяешь. И ждешь, что тебя прервут, скажут: «Да полно, Серж, все это и без того понятно, мы не слепые же, ты лучше скажи – делать-то с этим что?»

А вот на «что с этим делать» ответа у него никогда не находилось.

То есть, с любой другой бедой, даже чужой, он всегда разбирался решительно. А с этой своей – не мог. И от неловкости, от отсутствия ответов, от того, что превратился внутри себя в сухой книжный лист и едва ли не крошился под пальцами, – зарапортовался.

Забылся позорно, как тетерев на току. Говорил, говорил, поминутно то оглядываясь в окошко – за которым все никак не темнело, то вовсе закрывая глаза, запрокидывая голову (ну точно тетерев, господи боже). Под конец вообще сбился, потому что говорить о себе сил не стало – и по привычке начал о Мише.

И такой-то он, и сякой. Одаренный всеми мыслимыми талантами, кроме – но это ведь и не недостаток вовсе, только особенность – умения себя сдерживать, заключать в математические скобки. С восхищением даже выдохнул: «Ты не арифметическое выражение, ты подстрочный перевод с древнего языка – не помещаешься в рамки отведенного тебе количества слогов, вечно остается какой-то хвост (это сказал по-русски, уж очень хорошо было словечко), какая-то недосказанность, оттенок смысла, без которого не понять всей сути…»

И чуть не добавил, растеряв всяческую осторожность: «И эту недосказанность, почти непознаваемую, я в тебе, Мишель, чувствую, пытаюсь разгадать с самого нашего знакомства – и, что уж теперь таиться, – отчаянно люблю».

Но не проговорился, потому что глянул наконец на Мишу.

Сказать бы: вовремя глянул, да нет, не вовремя. Поздно очень. Момент, когда все еще можно было спасти, бесповоротно упустил. Но хотя бы сейчас заметил – что-то не так, и прервал свое тетеревиное выступление.

Солнечный луч – вдруг подумалось ему – можно, конечно, любить. Особенно если ты узник не особенно строгой, но все-таки очень унылой и бессмысленной тюрьмы. Можно пытаться его поймать или заманить к себе. Погладить. Подставить губы, чтобы лучик лег на них, пересек лицо, точно шрам, пересек сердце – как он же, – согрел мягким своим теплом, подарил немного покоя.

Но не надо рассказывать солнечному лучу, какой он хороший.

Потому что за этими словами нетрудно различить боль. И «хороший, да не мой – и моим не будешь». Солнечные лучи не готовы признать за собой способность приносить боль. Ломаются они от этого. Гаснут сразу же.

Вот и Миша – погас.

А Сергей не заметил. Пока не заглянули в дом предзимние сумерки. И не стало заметно, что Миша теперь словно эти сумерки – вылинявший, повзрослевший, чужой.

Да как же это, он – и чужой? Да за что ж?

И что Сергей будет делать, если это навсегда?! Дурак, пустоголовый дурак.

– Миша…

Волнуясь, он всегда говорил по-французски, но тут почему-то наоборот: выдохнул беспомощное русское «Миша», как последний пузырек воздуха выдыхает утопающий. Почти въяве увидел над собой серебрящийся шарик. Едва ли не пальцами ощутил ускользающую жизнь.

Отчего ж он раньше-то не подумал, что речь о жизни идти будет? Все романы ведь утверждали в один голос, что от любви, особенно неразделенной, умирают ничуть не труднее, чем от раны или болезни. А он почему-то считал себя достаточно крепким для этих глупостей. Справится. Разберется. Признается – и тем вырвет из себя эту занозу, а дальше пойдет на поправку.

Не предусмотрел того, что с Мишей сделает своим признанием.

Да что он вообще в этой жизни предусмотрел?!

– Мишель, я… Все это…

Ну и что «все это»? Чушь? Пустое? Так не пустое же, и прекрасно Миша понимает, что не пустое, оттого и сидит замерший, как восковая фигурка.

От досады Сергей схватил себя за ворот, точно тот его душил. Рванул так неудачно, что ткань треснула под пальцами. Резкий треск словно что-то стронул в них обоих: единственный посторонний звук, кроме нелепого «Мишель…» незнакомым каким-то голосом, да сухого тиканья часов.

Миша поднял голову. То есть, не так. Он в принципе и до этого в пол не смотрел, он смотрел в пространство. Но тут как-то задержал взгляд на Сергее.

Повинуясь звуку, взгляду и собственному отчаянию, тот шагнул к Мише - слишком стремительно, почти теряя равновесие, но уж не до оглядки было, не до осторожности. Шагнул - и свалился на колени. Упади он так перед барышней (никогда не падал перед барышнями, не было ни случая, ни желания), вышел бы конфуз. Над ним бы посмеялись в лучшем случае. А в худшем – прогнали.

Но Миша только смотрел молча, не убирая с коленей безвольных рук, не шевелясь и не моргая даже.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Не просто дурак. Не просто эгоист. Тварь последняя. Потому что, не разобравшись в истинных значениях простых, почти ритуальных формул, не только взвалил на Мишу очередное решение: простить или не прощать, а ведь прощение – одно из самых трудных деланий, это тебе любой священник, хоть где-то учившийся, скажет; – так еще и с «пожалуйста» это у него потребовал. Мог бы сразу – с ножом к горлу. Так-то оно честнее бы вышло.

И, чтоб уж совсем с ножом, тронул Мишину кисть, а потом схватил обеими руками его ладонь и в растерянности положил ее, прохладную, себе на лоб. Поздно сообразил, что тому могут быть теперь неприятны его прикосновения. Что сам Сергей может быть неприятен.

А Миша так же растерянно и нежно его погладил.

Настолько растерянно, настолько нежно (а ладонь при этом была сухая и твердая), что у Сергея подломились бы ноги, если бы он уже не стоял на коленях.

– Прекрати, не смей вот так. Ты не можешь так, – сказал Миша.

Сергею пришла в голову странная мысль: он, похоже, совершенно позабыл язык. У него одно время имелся такой страх – что проснется однажды поутру и не вспомнит ни словечка на русском. И вот сейчас, кажется, настал как раз такой момент. Потому что как иначе объяснить то, что он ни слова из Мишиного шепота не понял.

Нет, значения отдельных слов были ему ясны. «Прекрати» – это значит, немедленно остановись, не делай так больше. «Не смей» – почти то же самое, только еще и намерения из головы выкинь. «Не можешь» – не способен, не подразумевается у тебя такой функции. «Ты», «так» – какие-то грамматические частицы.

Он перед любым учителем разобрал бы сказанное Мишей по составляющим. А смысла уловить не удавалось.

– Ты не можешь! Только не ты! – Миша вскочил.

Сергей думал, вырвет руку, но не вырвал – вытянул. Травинку так вытягивают из стебелька, чтобы закусить кончик. И все ж без Мишиной ладони на лице стало как-то холодно и голо.

Холодно, голо – и непонятно. Потому что каждое Мишино слово только усиливало это впечатление: с ним заговорили на каком-то чужом языке, и он все силится понять, но что-то фатально упускает.

– Что значит «только не я»? – наконец спросил он. Голос сел, оказывается.

Он бы сам, наверное, испугался человека с таким голосом. Он бы ничего человеку с таким голосом не пожелал объяснять.

Миша тоже не пожелал.

Зато к нему вернулась прежняя подвижность – он метнулся к письменному столу, схватил что-то в руки, лихорадочно покрутил и бросил. Отодвинул стул. Вернул его на место. Рассеянно стукнул в оконце, за которым уже почернело. Поискал, чем зажечь свечу, не нашел. Попытался кликнуть кого-нибудь, но тут же зажал себе рот. При этом он старательно не смотрел на Сергея, и тот готов был поклясться, что если бы Мише все же пошел за огнем – обогнул бы его по самой широкой дуге, как во время уборки кошки обходят мытое и скобленое.

Нелепее всего было, что Сергей продолжал стоять на коленях. Он бы и поднялся, наверное, к чему ломать комедию – но не знал, удержится ли. Опереться тоже было не на что. А без опоры – это он чувствовал наверняка – ноги подведут: пошатнется или еще похуже, заваливаться начнет. И что же? Миша кинется поддерживать, конечно, Миша, которому может быть неприятно…

Нет, этого допустить Сергей не мог. Поэтому продолжал стоять, уставившись в Мишину спину.

Миша не выбегал из комнаты почему-то. Давал время. И Сергей воспользовался временем, чтобы разобраться в сказанном. А разобравшись – разозлился.

– Ты говоришь «только не я», потому что считаешь, что все это – порыв, блажь, странный каприз? – Он не сумел себя сдержать. Он стоял на коленях, но говорил тоном прокурора на каком-нибудь гласном процессе республиканской Франции.

Как быстро, однако, он от самоуничижения перешел к обвинениям. Всего-то и нужно было понять… А поняв, почувствовать боль. Чудовищную, словно от глубокого ожога. Говорят, человек, побывавший в сильном огне, горит еще какое-то время изнутри.

– Но это не порыв и не блажь. Это – я. Такой, каков я есть. И ты, получается, сейчас отрицаешь меня самого, ту часть, которая тебе непонятна. Но она есть.

Они синхронно сцепили и заломили руки, Сергей и Миша. Сергей просто переплел пальцы так, что заболели суставы, а Миша еще и кисти вывернул – гибкие они у него были. Сергей увидел, как под обшлагами расстегнутого сюртука белеют его запястья. Несмотря на тьму за окном и скудный свет лампадки в углу, увидел это – и до судороги испугался.

Но если остановиться, станет только хуже.

Речь уже шла не о том, чтобы вырвать из себя занозу, да и забыть о ней. Речь была о том, чтобы вывести их обоих из огня. И если Сергея не вытащить оттуда – то и Мише сгореть. От той же страшной боли. В той же страшной муке.

– Я виноват перед тобой. – Усилием воли он смирил себя (тут поза была очень кстати, не зря ее практикуют в церкви: нет лучшей узды для гнева и гордыни, чем взгляд снизу вверх и боль в коленях).

Заговорил тише:

– Виноват в том, что дал тебе повод заблуждаться на мой счет. Но Миша… – Снова «Миша», в опасности, видимо, теперь так и будет, а опасность для них с недавнего времени кругом. – Мне себя не переделать. Конечно, я пытался. Пока не понял, что не блажу и не капризничаю, что просто таков, и ты для меня...

Он оборвал сам себя с черным отчаянием и с досадой, пока опять начал говорить солнечному лучу – нет, не солнечному уже, а побледневшему и истончившемуся до лунного – лучику, – какой он хороший. И как сильно он любит все, что в Мише есть. И как страшно ему остаться без уже привычного и родного этого тепла.

Но признать себя ценным только теми качествами, что не ранят Мишу, а прочее – «не можешь», «не смей», «не ты» – еще страшнее, еще омерзительнее. Сталь в голосе от этого. И тоска.

– Что ты говоришь такое?

Вот теперь, кажется, пришло время и для Миши забыть слова, разучиться понимать их смысл. Иначе зачем спрашивать такую глупость?

Что он говорит? Правду он говорит. Неприятную, злую, но правду.

– Правду, – хрипло ответил Сергей по-русски.

И увидел, что Миша так загибает кисть, что вот-вот сломает себе руку (может, и хочет сломать). Это выглядело совсем уж дико. Настолько дико и невыносимо, что Сергей подхватился с пола – то ли хрустнув чем-то, то ли звякнув, шумно, как и падал – и крепко сжал Мишины руки в своих. Будто заковал.

– Не надо.

– А если надо? – не удивившись и не испугавшись ответил Миша: как сомнамбула, которому задали вопрос о том, что он делает в полночь на подоконнике раскрытого окна. И тут же встряхнулся, опомнился, но рук не высвободил: – Что за правда такая, Серж? Разве может такое быть: что ты меня – любишь? Не как друга, не как соратника. Не как… Матвея Ивановича даже. А… что ты там сказал про невесту и первые порывы чувственной любви?

– Я такой пошлости не говорил! – От возмущения Сергей позабыл даже, что от любви, если судить по французским романам, умирают – и что он буквально недавно тоже от этого умирал.

– Про чувственные порывы – точно было.

Сергей не верил самому себе. Что бы там сейчас Миша не нес, как бы не дразнился, он… улыбался. Не ртом, не потухшими повзрослевшими глазами – выстуженными, как оконца крестьянских домов после метельной ночи – а… Сергей не знал, как объяснить, но, наверное, морщинками-паутинками вокруг этих глаз. Которые у Миши, как у всякого молодого, не вкусившего еще с древа горечи человека, пропадали и появлялись легко, будто тени от листвы на лице.

А ведь недавно казалось, настоящие эти морщины и останутся навсегда. Господи, что за слово-то – «Навсегда». Что за страшное слово!

– Порыв и блажь – это не про меня. Никакой блажи, Мишель. Только скотство, если считать это скотством. Но я не считаю так.

– Нет-нет, – Миша запротестовал, все еще не торопясь освобождаться: попытался замахать руками вместе с обручьями из Сергеевых пальцев на запястьях. И у него даже получилось, его вообще никакие препоны обычно не останавливали. – Скотства в тебе быть не может. Ты же аптекарский эталон всего лучшего в человеке… Ох! – он хмыкнул и смешливо зажал себе рот, точно нежданно-негаданно сочинил хороший каламбур и удивляется сам себе. – Я, стало быть, подстрочный перевод из древних, а ты – аптекарский эталон. Довольно забавная получается… пара.

Теперь он улыбался совершенно точно. Сергей это видел в наступившей темноте так же ясно, как видел огонек лампадки.

Он не понимал еще, что в его пространных речах заставило Мишу улыбаться, не мог угнаться за его мыслью. Но ему так нравилось ощущать тепло этой улыбки. Тепло и дыхание на своих пальцах.

– Выходит, запомнил про подстрочный перевод? Я, каюсь, заговорился преизрядно…

– И про хвост. Хвост по-моему уже ни в какие ворота не лез… Интересно, что за хвост, который в ворота не лезет? Чей такой?.. Впрочем, не о том. Я все досконально запомнил – и, если спросишь, повторю, как на уроке. Только понять не могу.

Сергей уронил голову и медленно разжал руки.

Нет, у него не было никаких надежд (кроме, разве что, одной – чтобы с ним и Мишей не случилось «навсегда»). Но он рассчитывал хотя бы на то, что его поймут. Миша ведь умел понимать без слов. Только три человека из близких Сергею умели так: он, Матье и Катрин, причем сестра поняла самой первой – но догадку свою держала в тайне дольше всех, не пытаясь наставить на путь. Словно знала наверняка то, что он пытался сейчас так неловко втолковать Мише: не блажь, не каприз, а природа и суть, никому тебя не изменить, дорогой брат. И не надо менять.

Но, выходит, Мишу тоже было не поменять. Не мог он Сергея ни понять, ни принять, а значит… оставалось только признать свое полное поражение перед солнечным лучом. И надеяться лишь на то, что не погасил его неуклюжим прикосновением, не затенил, не исказил бездумно.

– Только одно, но очень важное, – продолжал между тем Миша веселым голосом, немного дребезжащим от… неуверенности? Незаданного вопроса? Что же он узнать хотел, невозможный, прекрасный, любимый человек? И способен ли Сергей был дать ответ на этот вопрос.

– Что, Мишель?

– Почему – я? После того, как ты сказал про суть и про неизменность, для меня все встало на место. Кроме этого. Почему я? Ты же мог выбрать кого более, более... Не настолько слепого, в конце концов.

Ощущение было таким, как если бы Сергей обварился. Или вошел в огонь – и пламя мгновенно добралось до сердца. Надо было собраться с мыслями, ответить Мише что-то умное, выверенное. Что-то, что его не напугало бы и не погасило вновь.

Но он не смог ничего придумать и выверить.

– Потому что лучше тебя нет никого! – ответил ясно, как на исповеди бы отвечал. Прижал руки к сердцу. Потом к лицу, потому что глаза защипало.

«Навсегда» привиделось ему написанным перед лицом во всю ширь беленой стены. Острыми черными буквами с разрядкой.

– Ну тогда мне бояться и стыдиться нечего, – сказал Миша почему-то шепотом. – Раз это ты. Раз это я. Раз нужен. Раз другим тебе не бывать, а я так вовремя прозрел. И давай, Серж, оба простим сейчас друг друга за то, что сделали и не сделали. Сделаем и не сделаем. Наговорили и не сказали.

– Это что же значит?

И снова было чувство: забыл язык. Перемешал слова в своем внутреннем Вавилоне и не в состоянии уже вычленить ни единой крупицы смысла. Но Миша умел понимать без слов, правда – умел. И находить самое верное, единственно возможное – тоже. Будто бы и в самом деле – подстрочный перевод. С красивого старого языка – на другой язык, родной и тоже красивый.

– Что я люблю тебя. – Это уже было сказано не шепотом, а звучно, точно Миша клятву ему давал. – Всего целиком. И так, как тебе нужно, буду любить тоже.

Он отнял руки Сергея от лица, со спокойной уверенностью, с улыбкой – не вымороченно жертвенной, а ласковой – заглянул в глаза, поцеловал сперва костяшки на правой кисти, потом на левой…

И слово «Навсегда» вдруг поменяло цвет и стало не острым и пугающим, а успокаивающим, нежащим и предвечным.

Кто был в чьих кандалах теперь? Кто кем опутан? Сергей не смог бы ответить, даже если бы приставили нож к горлу: и не тот, воображаемый, каким казалось ему слово «Прости» полчаса или час назад, а самый настоящий, острый разбойничий нож.

На такие вопросы ведь нет верных ответов, когда счастьем (и почему-то болью, но не той, не давешней, иной) окутывает с головой.

Окутывает. Не накрывает.

Накрывает – волной ведь. А кутает – в шелк. Кутает в метель и в солнечное тепло. Одновременно – в холод и в тепло, так бывает, когда ты пытаешься удержать солнечный луч в ладонях. А луч острый, словно клинок, и может разрезать плоть до кости. Но никогда, никогда этого не сделает.

Миша держал его руки в своих теперь, на уровне лица, и уже Сергей, плененный им, не пытался избегнуть плена. Напротив – он сделал его общим, обняв Мишу за щеки. В темноте яркие Мишины глаза блестели, как у птицы.

Он и смотрел, как птица, часто-часто моргая.

– Что же ты? – спросил совершенно невероятным каким-то голосом, приобретшим низкий регистр и бархатную глубину. Голосом, в котором не звенело больше ни единого вопроса, хотя он вроде бы задавал вопрос. – Так и будешь… любоваться?

– Дверь… нужно… – растерянно пробормотал Сергей.

– Во-первых, нечем ее запереть, не ухватом же… – понес Миша привычную веселую околесицу, которую, думал Сергей, перечеркнуло уже, вымело из него страшное черное «Навсегда». – А во-вторых – даже если б и было, даже если б и мог кто-то сейчас зайти, не боясь твоего окорота за то, что мешается… мне плевать, Серж. Ничего совершенно уже не боюсь. Как будто черту переступил какую-то. Или еще не переступил, но вот-вот ее с тобой переступлю. Давай, докажи, что и ты можешь переступить. Со мной. Ты же бесстрашный. За это и люблю. Все, все в тебе люблю, без остатка. Понял это только теперь.

Боль (но другая, другая) и счастье захлестнули Сергея одновременно белым пламенем. И не разобрать уже, где боль, где счастье. Где он, где Миша не разобрать.

Только и помнил, как притиснул к беленой стене – не грубо, но и не бережно, а так же, как падал на колени: всем весом, одним слитным движением. И как, не убирая ладоней со скул, прижался губами к Мишиным губам.

Они на вкус были, как… Миша. Сергей отлично знал его запах. Узнал бы из тысячи, как в сказках про женщину, вызволяющую мужа из плена: с завязанными глазами бы узнал. От толпы бы отделил и не отдал никому. Знал его тепло, знал частоту дыхания и его кожу наощупь.

Просто теперь все эти ощущения слились воедино. В одного единственного на свете человека. Замершего сперва от напора, переставшего вовсе дышать. Потом – решительно рванувшегося навстречу. Потом – расслабившегося и позволившего полупьяному от дозволения Сергею распробовать себя на вкус. А потом – закинувшего руки Сергею на шею. Вольно, легко. Да он, в общем-то, и делал так всегда – много и мимодумно обнимал, этим, наверное, и приворожил еще в самом начале. Только никогда прежде Сергею и в голову бы не пришло, что Мишу так можно.

А его было можно. Он сейчас полное и безоговорочное согласие на все давал.

Сергея вело от этого согласия, и он не знал, за что хвататься: то целовал Мише руки, то торопливо и неуклюже, будто ребенок, еще не научившийся обходиться без помощи гувернера, расстегивал мелкие пуговки. То приникал к губам и пытался выпить Мишу до дна. То гладил под подбородком, как кота, и невидимые волоски щетины, отросшей к вечеру, приятно покалывали подушечки пальцев.

Миша фыркал, что-то бормотал, но язык определенно забыли оба – потому что и у него получались абсолютно бессвязные фразы, и Сергей не пытался больше различать в них смысл.

Смыслом было теперь Мишино тепло – и белое пламя перед глазами.

В какой-то момент он понял вдруг, что снова стоит на коленях, только не у стола уже, а у кровати с кое-как откинутым покрывалом. Что Миша – тоже перед ним. Секунду назад – сидел смирно, позволяя Сергею стаскивать с себя сапоги, а тут сполз к нему на пол, обхватил за голову, прижал к голой груди. И держит, держит, держит.

И шепчет:

– Все по-настоящему. Ведь все же по-настоящему?

И это тоже нужно перевести, потому что слова, как понял Сергей, никогда не значат именно то, что они значат, за ними всегда есть вторые и третьи смыслы. Нужно перевести – с древнего и красивого на красивый и родной. Нужно уловить все нюансы.

Миша просит его: «Дай мне знак, что я не ошибаюсь, что правда нужен тебе весь, я не обманываюсь на твой счет, ты не обманываешься на мой. Я хочу ответить тебе, правда хочу, но для этого мне нужен знак».

И Сергей в силах был этот знак ему дать.

– Ни с кем до тебя. Ни с кем после, – сказал он Мише в грудь.

– Ты же знаешь, что у меня не так. – Волосы на макушке встрепало дыханием.

– Знаю. Мне не важно.

И ему правда было не важно. Он не отпустил Мишу, не позволил ему подняться, разомкнуть объятия, сесть. Он обхватил его за пояс: обнаженная кожа обожгла беззащитные ладони, точно Сергей и в самом деле обнимал солнечный луч. Столб нестерпимо яркого света обнимал. Сгорю – но не выпущу. Погибну – но не отдам.

Он уткнулся носом в ключицу, губами вобрал кожу под ней, да так, что наверняка оставил кровоподтек. Миша охнул. С таким звуком ныряют в ледяную воду. И уходят в нее с головой.

Он с силой надавил Сергею на шею и затылок, прижимая конвульсивно и властно. А тот подхватил его под поясницу и подвинул так, чтобы Миша оперся лопатками о кровать. Теперь Миша мог откинуться назад, а Сергей – целовать его, как велели эти конвульсивные объятия. Касаться ключиц, плеч, груди, по-юношески почти безволосой. Не отрываться ни на секунду, даже для того, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.

Воздуха все равно хотелось не так сильно, как Миши. Его – хотелось до безумия, до крика, до желания раствориться в нем и не быть одному никогда, никогда больше.

И, что было для Сергея поразительно, Мише, кажется, нужно было сейчас того же самого. Он Сергея держал, конечно, не только забывшись. Он хотел замедлить их общее падение, но – больше не мог. У него щеки пылали, и кожа разогревалась под поцелуями, и он тянулся за Сергеем, когда тот все-таки отстранялся на краткий миг, чтобы вырвать для себя немного воздуха. Тянулся губами, руками (придержать за шею, точно лошадь, даже в волосы зарыться, как в гриву, решительно и без опаски), тянулся бедрами. Весь тянулся – за лаской, за белым огнем.

Легко переместив ногу, Сергей его почти оседлал. Навис, позволяя удерживать себя за пояс. И тянуться, тянуться, тянуться.

Избавился от полуснятой рубашки. Накрыл ладонями Мишину грудь, слушая сердце, дыхание, рев солнечного света под кожей. Мягко коснулся губами сперва непослушного вихра, влажного уже от пота, потом – губ.

Шепнул:

– Замерзнем тут. Иди ко мне.

Поднял за пояс, постоял так немного, держа в объятиях погибельный этот и живительный солнечный свет, а потом первый разделся до конца, помог раздеться Мише – и за руку потянул его на постель, разворошенную уже их первой, в полузабытьи, попыткой.

– Ты говорил, «ни с кем, кроме меня», – зашептал Миша ему в шею, – но это ведь значит только, что ты никого, кроме меня, так не любил? Настолько не любил?

Миша, похоже, нуждался в переводе ничуть не меньше, чем сам Сергей. Но знал Сергея слишком хорошо – и все понимал верно.

– …Ну а прочее-то?

– А в прочем – нет ничего сложного. Не бойся только. Я все покажу.

Ответ не случайно вышел таким уклончивым. Что бы ни говорил Сергей о том, что не может отделить свои страсти от себя, все же были в нем и стыд, и вина, и нежелание вспоминать, и ничего из этого он не хотел обрушить сейчас на Мишу. Может быть, потом? А может, и никогда.

– И не думал бояться, – отмахнулся Миша. – Как я могу бояться – тебя?

И эти его слова впервые не имели никакого дна и никакого второго смысла. Миша сказал «не боюсь» – и действительно не боялся.

На кровати они расположились почти так же, как на полу: Миша сел к стене, опершись о нее лопатками, Сергей – оседлал его колени. Мишины руки крепко вцепились в бока – следы останутся: смешные леопардовые пятна. Так хорошо, что останутся, он хотел бы весь быть в Мишиных следах.

Чтобы так и произошло, поцеловал сперва сам, крепко, почти яростно, а потом подставил шею в ответ: пусть Миша оставит знак. И Миша оставил: ноющую метку у самого перехода шеи в плечо. Как будто самое слабое место нашел – и то ли ударил туда, чтоб наверняка, то ли наоборот – защитил своим саднящим поцелуем.

А потом, оторвавшись от шеи Сергея, сказал весело, будто сам над собой смеялся:

– Не мог… даже подумать про такое. А теперь только об этом и думаю.

– Нечего тут думать.

И правда – нечего было думать. Надо было делать. Надо было, чтоб Мише понравилось, чтобы ему стало хорошо. Не разрывая поцелуя, не отпуская губ, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на шею и ключицы, он доводил Мишу до исступления. Сжимал, вел вверх сомкнутой в кольцо кистью, дразнил подушечкой большого пальца, потом опять вел – теперь уж вниз. И снова, снова, снова.

Каким-то звериным чутьем угадав, что нужно, облизывал ладонь. Миша от этого звука (видеть не мог, вообще плохо видел в темноте) весь вскидывался, напрягался, подставлялся Сергею. Его тоже вело. Его тоже толкало навстречу желание, в котором он себе прежде не признался бы – но в темноте и при Сергее можно было. Желание и – любовь. Которая может быть и такой. И почему бы ей такой не быть? Сергей не видел для этого причин.

– Так… никто еще… не делал… – бормотал Миша. – Никто посторонний, я имею в виду.

– Но я ведь тебе не посторонний.

– Правда, – в Мишином голосе слышалась улыбка, слышались (и почти въяве виделись) паутинные морщинки у его острых карих глаз. – Ты – это почти что я. Больше, чем я.

Сергей закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Не потому, что не хотел слушать Мишу: он любил его слушать, он всего его любил. Просто хотелось поймать на язык это невозможное, как ему казалось прежде, признание. Это «больше, чем я», в котором и «Я тебя простил», и «Я тебя хочу» – и бесконечное множество других серебрящихся в сумраке значений.

Целуя, он потихоньку продвигался вперед, чтобы бедра над бедрами, чтобы рискнуть еще раз – и соединиться сильнее, глубже, по-настоящему стать единым целым. Могло не получиться. Но очень хотелось, чтобы получилось. Нужно это им обоим было… До вопля нужно.

– А так? – спросил он, когда понял, что скорее получится, чем нет.

Прихватив губами кожу над бьющейся жилкой за Мишиным ухом, медленно, трудно, помогая себе рукой, опустился, – и жилка под поцелуем пропустила удар.

– Господи, – выдохнул Миша. – Господи.

– Буду считать, что нет, – шепнул во влажное ухо Сергей. Он едва справлялся с дыханием, с болезненными спазмами, но дальше должно было пойти легче.

И дальше пошло легче – потому что Миша помогал ему, а он помогал Мише, и они были так тесно связаны друг с другом, как только могут вообще быть связаны люди.

И они были одним. И дыхание у них было одно, и если один переставал вдруг дышать – от удовольствия ли, от боли ли, другой дышал и стонал за него. В него.

Сергей почти не давал Мише говорить, потому что того тянуло: мешаясь и путаясь, он то называл Сергея первыми пришедшими на ум ласковыми словами, то наоборот – приплетал что-то площадное, грязное, но от этого не менее (а может, и более) нежное. То хрипел, как ему хорошо. То клялся, что никому-никому-никому Сергея у него отобрать не позволит. Хватит, хватит, ради Бога, хватит с него потерь. Больше никогда. Никогда больше, пожалуйста, добрый Боженька…

Сергей от каждого его слова окунало в белый огонь – и поэтому он сцеловавыл слова с Мишиных губ, а иногда вытаскивал их из него вместе с дыханием, слюной, языком. Только б не дать Мише думать о потерях. Только б самому о них не думать.

Когда движения под ним (в нем) стали совсем уж хаотическими, резкими, дергаными, Сергей понял, что Мише осталось недолго. Нашел его руку, потянул вперед, к себе, напряженную, но при этом странно безвольную. Положил себе на пах. Попросил (и с удивлением услышал в своем голосе столько мольбы, сколько не слышал никогда прежде):

– Пожалуйста… Хочу вместе с тобой… Пожалуйста…

И Миша, который казался совсем потерявшимся в ощущениях, совершенно поплывшим, отозвался вдруг уверенно и охотно.

Точно и в самом деле – один человек. Точно лучше всех знал, что Сергею надо. Лучше самого Сергея, может быть.

Их скрывала друг от друга ночная темнота. Но им и не нужно было видеть друг друга, чтобы знать: все происходящее, что бы там ни говорили, правильно, важно, хорошо. Больно. Истово. Раняще. И – по-настоящему.

Миша всхлипнул неожиданно. Жалобно и по-детски, словно держался-держался за жизнь, да и упустил ее. Но Сергей не позволил жизни от него уйти, стиснул в объятиях, прижал губы к губам, дрожащее тело – к груди. И держал так, пока самого не кутало уже – накрывало.

Белым огнем. Черной волной. Солнечным Мишиным светом. И еще раз, и еще раз, и еще. С головой.

Когда еще не отпустило, не схлынула волна, а в ушах все еще стоял рев сияющего сплетения лучей, несущегося от солнца прямо через него, прямо через его сердце, Миша спросил, вздрагивая и хихикая:

– Если б я знал, что с тобой это так хорошо будет, я бы сам предложился, Серж. Не понимаю, как мог быть таким слепым.

Ответа от Сергея не ожидалось, да он и не знал, что на это ответить, просто поднял Мишину руку за запястье и поцеловал каждый палец, а потом ладонь.

Верно говорили древние – и в переводе отца Серафима, и вообще: там, где все слишком запуталось, следует разрубать узлы. Никогда этот метод Сергея еще не подводил.

Миша шептал еще что-то, такое же бессвязное, Сергей медленно целовал его руки, терся о них лицом…

И слово «Навсегда», черное, острое, с разрядкой, потихоньку стиралось перед его мысленным взором с беленой стены. Стиралось, но все никак не могло исчезнуть до конца.


End file.
